Virion: The Archest of the Tacticians
by LonelyLonqu
Summary: Virion was found alone in a field in Ylisse, with a memory, and a knack of tactics that he had gained over the years from his various studies. Doesn't sound like the right tactician? Well, he is the real tactician! Meet Virion: tactician of Ylisse.
1. Waking Up in a Dumb Field

**I'm expecting this fanfic to be a full series starting with finding Virion in a field and ending with stopping Walhart. I don't plan on having Robin in the story, but who knows? He/She at least won't be the tactician or a main character. The children will probably come from a future that was devastated by Walhart or something like that. We'll see as we go. I hope you enjoy!**

"Chrom! We have to do something!" yelled a rather young-sounding feminine voice.

"Well what do you propose we do?" said the calm, deep male voice.

"Uh... I don't know!"

Virion opened his eyes to see a rather attractive young lady with blond hair in pigtails on his right. To his left was a man with deep blue hair with the Brand of the Exalt on his right shoulder. This man could be none other than Prince Chrom himself.

"I see you're awake now" said Chrom. The blond girl giggled and Chrom said, "Here, give me your hand."

Chrom hoisted Virion up off of the ground with a strong tug. Virion looked around him and found the very same field he had fallen asleep in the previous night. These past few months had just been... crazy. After he had been kicked out of his home back in Rosanne, he found himself sneaking on a boat from Valm to Plegia. He had spent weeks traveling to Plegia to get to Ylisse where he had been told he could find help and better living circumstances. Now he found himself here: right in front of the fine Prince himself.

"Why thank you good sir," said Virion, "it seems that I was sleeping in rather late, doesn't it?"

"Why were you sleeping on the ground?" asked the blond girl innocently.

"I would rather like to know that too," butted in a man standing behind Chrom and the blond girl. He had on enormous blue armor that fit well on his muscular body. His stern look made Virion feel like hiding behind a rock or running for his mother.

"Now Frederick, don't jump to conclusions now," said Chrom, "He may just be another homeless man. Allow me to introduce myself and my companions. I am Prince Chrom of Ylisse, this is Lissa, my younger sister, and this is Frederick: my bodyguard I guess you could say."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Chrom. Just may I ask, why are you so far away from the castle? I've heard that the castle is a few days' journey from here." said Virion.

Chrom sighed and said, "I'm the leader of the Shepherds: a group of people from Ylisse that I found worthy to be a part of an elite group. We aren't much yet, but we aspire to do much someday."

Virion said, "And is this lovely young lady a member of the group?"

Lissa blushed and before either Chrom or Lissa could react, Frederick stepped forward and said with a firm voice, "Back away from the Princess. You haven't even identified yourself yet!"

"Haven't I?" asked Virion, "Well, then let me introduce myself. My name is Virion: the archest of all archers."

"Where are you from then Virion?" asked Frederick. His deep eyes stared into Virion's soul as if daring him to lie.

Virion said, "Well... uh... you see... that's personal."

"If you won't tell us where you're from, then how can we trust you?" inquired Frederick. He was on a roll and was going to make this man answer.

"Fine then! My name is Virion and I hail from the continent of Valm to the west of Ylisse across the ocean!" sputtered Virion, sounding rather unsophisticated.

"Frederick! Thank you for your concern, but I believe it is unnecessary," said Chrom, "So Virion, do you have a destination in mind?"

"My number one destination in life is to find the perfect woman, but I have yet to find the perfect woman as of yet."

"Uh... that's not really what I meant, but alright. Where in Ylisse are you headed?"

Virion said, "Oh yes, that. I was thinking of heading over to Southtown yesterday to stay the night at a good inn, but it appears that I fell asleep in the field instead.

"Very well Virion, we will accompany you to Southtown. Lissa, Frederick, let's go." said Chrom. Chrom didn't let Virion put in his input. Maybe Chrom doesn't trust as much as it might appear.

On the way to Southtown, Virion got to take in the countryside of Ylisse even more. It was a gorgeous land and reminded Virion of Rosanne. It's too bad that he was banished.

After a little while, Frederick asked, "Do I smell something... burning?"

Chrom said, "It's got to be Southtown. Gods! Not bandits again! Frederick and Lissa, come on, let's go!"

As they ran off, Virion thought, _This is my chance to get away, do I take it?_ _But what if they died? Who knows how many bandits there are? It couldn't hurt this man's body to go take a sneak peek at the battle._

Virion ran off after them, which was kind of tough considering how fast Chrom and Frederick were. When he arrived at Southtown, he saw what he was expecting to see: a few buildings burning and a small group of bandits running rampant. Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa were hiding behind a stall while a mage fired magic at them. _They might seem like able warriors, but they don't have brains very well suited for tactics, do they?_

Virion ran up to them behind the stall as well and asked,"Did you even have a plan?"

Chrom stuttered and said,"Well...kinda...no. Not really."

Virion stood up and examined the situation. There were about ten bandits, and only three of them with weapons. Luckily, the bandits were spread out, so that gave the small team, some chance.

Virion squatted back down and said,"Alright, what weapons do you two gentlemen have?"

Frederick held out a gorgeous silver lance, obviously brand new. Chrom's sword was in his hands already. Lissa was carrying a healing staff that she wasn't carrying earlier.

That's when Virion realized something: he didn't have a weapon of his own. Virion glanced around to find something worthy of being his weapon until his eyes found something that looked just right: an iron bow. He had spent several years learning the bow from a master of the art. Virion was said to be the most accurate archer in Rosanne, but it had been a few years since he had wielded one. He glanced around a little bit more before placing his eyes across a bronze sword. The work was nothing special, but it would do the job just fine. He dashed over to the next stall and grabbed the bow before dashing back.

"I don't suppose you would listen to the strategy that I have to offer to defeat these ruffians? After all you don't seem to trust me..." said Virion.

"Any plan would be really great right now Virion. What sort of plan is this?" asked Chrom.

Virion launched right into it," Well you see, three of us have offensive weapons and all ten of the bandits do. So obviously, we are at a disadvantage there. However, we are all probably more skilled than each of those ruffians individually. Not only that, but we have better weapons. Even further, they are very spread out through Southtown. All in all, the odds are actually in our favor whether they appear that way or not. Now for strategy: Frederick, my good sir, do you perchance know how to wield a sword?"

"All knights are required to learn swordplay in the academy. I know some swordplay, but I am no master."

Virion said,"Well Frederick, for us to get out today, you need to be the master. Your job is to protect Lady Lissa here. It is absolutely essential, however, that you use this sword. Those scoundrels are mostly using axes with the occasional sword. I see no lances, so therefore no risk to you wielding the sword. You should probably save that lance for another day. Keep it on hand, though.

"Now Chrom, what kind of sword is that? It is unlike any sword I have seen in my days."

"This sword is Falchion: the sword of the legendary hero-king. It has been altered over time, obviously, but it is still the same sword," replied Chrom.

"That means that your sword won't break. Wonderful! This plan is coming together easily. Now for the last part, Lady Lissa. You are going to be very important as well. If we are wounded, you need to heal us. If Frederick protects you, then your job is pretty easy."

"You can count on me Virion, I live to serve Ylisse and I would sooner die then let a bandit lay his paws on Lissa." said Frederick with unwavering confidence.

"Very well then. Here's the final plan: Frederick, you see that man over there with the tattoos all over his face? I'd bet my inheritance that he is the leader of this motley gang. I want you to charge him and kill anyone else that gets in the way. Chrom, you are going to be *ahem* somewhat of a shield or a distraction for me. While this may sound a little bit dangerous, I can cover your back and pick off bandits if this goes smoothly. Are we clear on how we are approaching this feat?"

Everyone nodded there heads in some way or form. _I still don't trust this Virion very much, but perhaps he will help us get through this. Maybe he isn't a spy after all,_ thought Frederick.

Frederick jumped on his horse, hoisted Lissa up, grabbed the sword, and ran straight through the center of town, swiping down foes left and right. Frederick was much more capable than Virion could have imagined, he was practically a one-man army!

Chrom and Virion jumped into action after the initial shock of one man toppling foes that quickly. Virion notched an arrow and let if fly as Chrom sliced through a bandit. So far, so good.

Chrom and Virion worked very well together as a pair: they warned each other of incoming attacks and helped parry attacks for the other. In the end, only a few scratches and scrapes had been dealt to the pair of heroes.

Just as Chrom was slashing the last bandit, Frederick arrived and jumped off his horse and let Lady Lissa down first.

Chrom said,"So... Virion... Ylisse has a current vacancy in tactician position, would you like it?"

"Are you really offering based off of something as small and modest as this? You only met me today, after all. For all you know, I could be a spy or a traitor or..."

"That's enough Virion. Although you are somewhat odd, I am willing to have you as the tactician of this realm. This would entail you getting your own room in the castle for strategies and war councils, permissions to attend the high functions of Ylisse such as balls ( _I do like balls... think of all of the lovely royal ladies..),_ and many other different perks. This is quite the offer and it doesn't come lightly."

"My dear sir Chrom, you had me at the balls. I would be honored to be the tactician of this fine realm."

Meanwhile, a few miles from Southtown...

A lone figure in a purple cloak sat up from where they had lied down in a field.

A short phrase was uttered from their mouth, "Where... am I? Who... am I?"

 **I actually started this just after my original fanfiction, I just now remembered that I was going to do this. Like I said earlier, I don't know what role Robin will have in this, but I DON'T want to follow the Grima storyline. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to get up part 2 in about a week. Ciao!**


	2. Meeting Some Jerks and Smokin' Hot Women

**I'm pleasantly surprised that people seem to like the idea, I just hope I can make the idea into a good story, that's what I'm worried about XD. Let me know if you feel like it through PM or through review: should Robin be a male or female if they end up in the story? I hope you enjoy this addition of my fanfic :). Also, I feel bad that it's been about 2 months since the first part. Sorry :(.  
**

The next morning, the quartet set out for Ylisstol: the capital of Ylisse.

Lissa said (more like yelling, really), "Why do we always have to walk everywhere? My feet are all sore!"

Frederick replied, obviously amused, "Milady, you may ride on my horse if that is your wish."

"Your horse hurts my rear end, you know!"

Chrom laughed and said, "Come on, Lissa. Walking helps build character, right Virion?"

Virion wasn't doing so well with all of the walking himself. He had been traveling at a rather slow pace on his way to Ylisse, so he was not used to the rigorous march that Chrom and Frederick were impressing upon him.

"Um... it most certainly builds character, milady," lied Virion through his teeth. "However, I think a break would be suitable right now, seeing as we would probably be slaughtered if we were to be ambushed."

Chrom didn't like the idea of resting so early, but Virion was his tactician so he had to take his advice, naturally.

"Ok, then. We will go ahead and take a short break. Frederick, would you mind fetching some water?" Chrom knew that it was not necessary to request Frederick to fetch water, but he felt the need nevertheless.

Virion set his light pack down on the ground followed by his bow and arrows. He grabbed his water canteen and downed the last of the contents. He wasn't really cut out for this soldier business, that's part of the reason he didn't want to be tactician.

Frederick returned a few minutes later with the most gorgeous women Virion had ever seen. Forget Lissa, forget his maid back in Rosanne. This lady was smokin'.

She had very short red hair with long legs, and very gorgeous eyes. She Virion knew what he had to do at that moment, so he went ahead and did it.

Virion strutted right up to the woman and said, "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dus..."

The woman kicked him right in the head with her iron boots. She then drew lance and was ready to stab him when Chrom yelled, "Stop! Sully, he's with us!"

Sully set down her lance and asked, "Where did you guys pick up this pile of junk?"

Virion sighed, definitely not a great first impression. So much for the marriage proposal. He rubbed his head as Chrom offered his arm to help him up.

Alongside the gorgeous Sully (such a pity for Virion), the group adventured to Ylisstol: the capital of the halidom of Ylisse.

As Chrom, Virion, and the others walked into Ylisstol, the first thing they saw was the exalt: Emmeryn visiting her people and socializing. Of course, that didn't mean that she wasn't protected. Pegasus Knights could be seen everywhere, looking for trouble, scanning the town for possible threats.

"What's it like being royalty? All the fancy balls and gatherings and ceremonies, hm? It must just be absolutely delightful!" commented Virion while gazing up at the magnificent palace.

Chrom said, "Haha... I hope I don't sound spoiled, but I'm not really about that kind of thing. I feel much more comfortable wandering the countryside of Ylisse trying to find some way to help my people."

"Well if I was royalty, then I would savor every second of mine in the castle. The sweet luxuries of royal life are not something to pass on," said Virion.

"And that, is why you aren't royalty! Being a royal is about responsibility to the people, not about how many ladies' skirts you can get into!" snipped Frederick the Wary, obviously infuriated by this conversation.

Luckily, the argument was stopped short by them arriving at the palace and meeting with Emmeryn and Captain Phila right outside the entrance. She smiled at Chrom, welcomed him, and invited them to come inside.

The inside of the castle was even better than the outside, thought Virion. This place was enormous, extravagant, and everything he could've hoped for. He could get used to living here.

While he was daydreaming, Emmeryn said, "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

Chrom responded, "Well- we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

That comment made Emmeryn's smile reappear as she said, "Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Em. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

Phila said, "Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

Chrom shook his head and said, "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help," chipped in Lissa.

Emmeryn turned and looked at Virion for the first time and asked, "Ah, you speak of your new companion here?"

"This is Virion. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a shepherd." said Chrom.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Virion," said Emmeryn

"Thank you milady, that means a lot coming from you. You're such a lovely exal..." began Virion.

"Forgive me Your Grace," cut in Frederick, "but I must speak. Virion hails from the continent of Valm, to the west. However, he can't prove that as such, so he could very possibly be a Plegian brigand or spy."

"Frederick!" exclaimed Chrom, "you've been pounding on Virion ever since we first met him! Do you have a reason?"

"Wait a moment Chrom, you allowed him in the castle. Does this man have your trust?" asked Emmeryn.

"Yes! He risked his life for our people," said Chrom, "that's good enough for me."

"Well then Virion, it seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well," said Emmeryn with a smile.

Virion let out a gasp of relief and said, "You have many thanks, milady. I do hop.."

Emmeryn appeared to not have heard him as she said, "But thank you Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time."

"The occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick turned to Phila and said, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures, we encountered, yes?"

"Yes milord, they've been sighted all across Ylisse," reported Phila.

"Chrom, we were actually about to hold council, I was hoping you could join us," said Emmeryn.

"Of course."

"I think that's our cue, Virion! C'mon there's a place I want to show you," yelled Lissa, scaring the daylights out of them.

"Uh...right milady," said Virion. He was very flustered from when Frederick had accused him again. That wasn't going to be an easy relationship.

Virion (silently) followed Lissa to wherever they were going. After a short walk, they found themselves in a large set of baracks. There were a few people milling around, some armor and weapons, but mostly just a bunch of dust and empty space. The baracks looked as if they were designed for a lot more people than were currently occupying the space.

Lissa walked over to a blond, muscular guy who wasn't wearing a shirt for whatever reason. She turned to Virion and said, "This is the Shepherds' garrison! Go on, make yourself at home!"

Chrom had been explaining to Virion about the shepherds as they walked to Ylisstol, and it sounded like a small elite group of soldiers, not a ragtag group of about seven or eight soldiers. The baracks weren't too impressive, and there was dust everywhere. Under normal circumstances, he probably would've refused to stay in a place like this. But for the past several weeks, he had stayed in places like this, and much, much worse.

As he approached Lissa and the blond man, a noble lady with long blond hair and pink bows ran up to Lissa in a very ladylike manner. _Now we're talking,_ thought Virion. This was the type of lady he was looking for.

The young lady said, "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!"

Lissa said, "Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

Maribelle was about to respond when Virion said, "Hello my good lady Maribelle, would you happen to be sing..."

Maribelle grabbed her parasol and slammed it right into his face and then stabbed him in the foot before kicking him in the chest and sending him sprawling to the ground.

She turned to Lissa and yelled, "Get back treasure! I'll deal with this brigand!" Maribelle was just about to stomp on Virion's face when Lissa ran up and yelled, "Stop Maribelle! He's with me!"

Maribelle turned to Virion and asked, "This sad excuse of a man? Ugh... and he was trying to flirt with me too."

Virion stood up and dusted off his suit. "The offer still stands if you, you know, ever want to be my lady, hm?" said Virion, obviously not learning his lesson.

The blond man walked up behind Virion and hit him really hard on the back and said with a loud and boisterous voice, "Hey there bud! Teach will teach you how to deal with women. Step number one: don't talk to Maribelle, she's mean. Step number tw..."

Maribelle, who apparently was still there slapped Teach across the face with her parasol and exclaimed, "What is with men these days? There are so few decent men around. Come on Lissa, let's get away from these barbarians."

Lissa said, "Oh Maribelle, it's fine. Virion, this is Vaike. I'm not sure why he is "Teach" now."

Virion groaned, these people weren't as accepting as Chrom, were they? Very judgemental and somewhat mean to him, actually.

That's when he noticed another lovely lady wearing pink armor standing in the corner twiddling her thumbs. _Third time's the charm._

Virion walked back to the lady and said, "Behold! I am Sir Virion, may I ask your name milady?"

She jumped, obviously not noticing him approaching and dropped her book. She bent to pick it up and so did he. Their hands would've met if Lissa didn't grab Virion all of a sudden and pull him back.

She whispered to him, "Hey Virion, she's kind of... taken."

Virion raised his eyebrows and exclaimed, "By whom?"

Lissa shushed him and said, "Chrom of course!"

Virion sighed again, this was just going to be swell, wasn't it.

 **Again, I'm super sorry for the really long wait on this chapter, I feel bad for leaving it this long. I do hope to start pumping out a new chapter every week since I have more time now. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
